inciperefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. E. Lotto
Analyst from the Italian secret service and acquaintance of Detective Elliott, they've crossed their paths in the past and strike good deals. SISMI was striking a deal with the Mafia but something got in the way and the secret services escaped. He is withholding information and evidence from the crime-scene, denies that the involvement with the Mafia led him on the crime-scene before and after. Back Story: Emmanuel Lotto born in 30/09/1895 in Rome as illegitimate son of Marquis Archibaldo Lotto and Jane Smith, the English house governess. As soon as the pregnancy was discovered Jane got sent out of the house to avoid embarrassment. As soon as the baby was born was sent with the mother to Sicily, it would have been to risky to keep it roaming around Rome, the Marquis kept delivering money to the mother to take care of the child. Emmanuel rapidly grew bilingual and was quite cunning, in 1901 aged 6 with the money sent by the father was put into a catholic school for high class in Palermo there he managed to befriend the children of Cosa Nostra bosses and also the daughter of Ermanno Sangiorgi, the police chief of Palermo. Playing with the kids managed to grow himself fame as an informer, without ever being caught he helped Sangiorgi in identifying 670 mafiosi belonging to eight different Mafia clans. Sangiorgi racomended in 1912 emmanuel to Colonnel Attilio Vigevano and was taken in as his personal assistant at the Historical Office of the Military Accademy of Modena, it was actually a school for military intelligence. His first mission in 1914 was to support his mentor's mission in Sarajevo of plotting the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria with Yugoslav nationalist Gavrilo Princip. Things didn't go quite right and information was leaked, World War I happened. Later during the world war he participated in various military missions successful mission and got battle training on field, he was however more of a tactician. After the war SISMI the more official Italian secret service established and Emmanuel was sent briefly to United States to observe and report the development of Italian origin organized crime in america after the Prohibition, disguised as an Importer of wine with his well known connections to Sicilian Mafia. Italy was promoting secretly local Mafia to enter US politics, if the right man was but there by the King of Italy, control would have been gained. Tumultuous situations in the Italian politics as the rise of Mussolini and later the sacking of Colonel Vigevano by the "Duce" in 1927 left him as a bit of a stray dog, he was ordered to spy US and the United Kingdom as the new born fascist OVRA secret service where fencing with SISMI for power and Italy was building up resources and intelligence for war. It was during the last 7 years that he has gained his name as doctor, as he began dealing especially with chemical and pharmaceutical espionage for weapons of war. Recent Events: In November 1934 he attended a demonstration of the effects of a new medicine, Lysergic acid, where he got acquainted with Professor Gertrude Isensour-Mendelov. He was really interested in the possible use of the drug as a truth serum.